HidaKaku Fluffiness
by AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: Request for KibaShikaNejiNaru.Luvr! Hidan is confused about his feelings for his partner. What is the jashinist to do? Talk to him of course! Rated T because I like the letter and Hidan's mouth is a small part of it. Very short one-shot.


HidaKaku Fluffiness

**This is a request that I got from . It was the only request that I got to write. Frankly that makes my writing skills better. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Yes I am talking about you!**

* * *

><p><span>Hidan's POV<span>

I frowned as I looked at myself in the mirror. Why did I feel this way? What was wrong with me? I'm Hidan, the heartless Jashinist in the Akatsuki. A heartless bastard in many peoples' eyes, but I was starting to feel something that I thought I had forgotten. Obviously not though. Why did I feel this way about him? He has been my partner for years, and I know that I hate him. I hate him and yet I feel something else toward him.

Jashin! This is too god damn confusing!

Was he feeling the same thing? Probably not. I can't even believe that I am feeling this way! I can't help but think this.

"God dammit!" I yell and throw a punch at the wall. Poor wall. It did nothing. It does nothing but separate my room from Kakuzu's. Shit! Even the wall has to make me think about the man. Everything has it in for me. I decided to continuously punch the wall. I didn't stop until I heard someone yell through the wall.

"Hidan! What the hell are you doing in there? It better not cost me any money!" The damned miser! Of course it won't cost him any money because, surprisingly enough, the wall that I was hitting didn't even have any dent's in it. Like I said, everything had it in for me.

_Maybe you should just go talk to him._ My inner voice spoke to me. If most people were to actually meet my inner self they would think that he was smarter, but me being me, refused to go talk to my partner.

_You will have to talk with him sooner or later. After all your the only two in the base. _Shit! How could I forget that? It was true. Sad, but true. Kisame, and Itachi were off trying to find the Kyuubi brat, Sasori and Deidara were off trying to get information from one of our spies, and then Tobi and Zetsu were doing something, I really could care less. Our leader and his angel never actually were around anyway.

"God dammit! Fine I will!" I growled out and went to go get some clothes. Of course I wouldn't wear a shirt, but I would not, and will not walk into Kakuzu's room in nothing but my boxers. My hair was still slightly wet from the shower that I had taken an hour ago. I grabbed the first pair of pants and put them on. I frowned when I had them all the way on. Of course! They had to be leather.

After I looked at myself in the mirror and slicked back my hair in it's usual way I walked to the door that connected my room to my partners'. _What the hell am I going to say? _I gritted my teeth a little bit, but I gripped the handle and opened the door. After walking inside the room, and closing the door I looked for my partner.

There he was. He was laying on his bed and reading a book. I don't know why but my heart rate seemed to go up a little bit. Shit! Why did I have to feel this way about him? I don't even know what I am feeling!

"Were you talking to yourself, Hidan?" Kakuzu's monotone voice spoke and he lowered his book a little so that I could see his eyes. I don't know why but I have always liked the colors of his eyes.

"What are you talking about! I don't fucking talk to myself. I am not Zetsu." I frowned at him.

"Then what were you doing?" Why does he always have to act so god damn emotionless. It's irritating.

"Nothing." I muttered, and he raised an eyebrow at me. I know that it was a lie, but what was I going to tell him? I can just see how well telling him the truth would go.

"Yes, you came in here for nothing. Now what do want." He moved his eyes back down to his book. I swallowed my pride and spoke.

"Fine, I want to talk." I said quietly. He lowered his book again.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I want to talk, dumb ass." I said louder. He sighed and set his book down on the shelf beside his bed.

"I heard what you said. I just can't believe that you said it. You want to talk?"

"That's what I fucking said." I mutter.

"Why to me? Why not to Konan, or even Deidara?"

"Because this involves you." I said as I sat down on the bed and glanced at him. I know he normally kept himself composed, but he looked slightly shocked.

"How does it involve me?"

"Your asking to many god damn questions. Will you just please listen to what I have to say?" What I said seemed to surprise him even more. I seemed to surprise myself. I never said please. For anything.

"Go right ahead."

"I don't know why, but lately I have been feeling something. Something that I haven't felt in a long time. Something that I didn't think I could feel, and not to you of all people. I actually am starting to care for what you do, and what happens to you." I gulped a little as I continued. "I know that you can take care of yourself, but I can't help feeling worried when your in a fight. I keep thinking about you and worrying. I don't know why." Surprisingly enough I was able to keep my voice down. Normally I wouldn't have, but for this conversation I felt like I needed to.

"Hida-" He started, but I cut him off.

"No Kakuzu. You listen. I know that you probably don't feel the same but I thought that you should know. I thought that maybe if I said something they might go away." The last thought I did voice out loud, but it didn't seem to be working. It seemed to be getting worse. All of a sudden I felt self conscious about walking into my partners room in nothing but a pair of leather pants. Why I felt like that I have no clue.

"Hidan." Kakuzu said slowly. "I was going to tell you that I have been feeling this emotion too. I know that you can't die, but I still worry for your safety for some odd reason."

"Really?" My head snapped up to meet his eyes evenly. My heart beat sped up a little as I looked at him. Why though? Why are all these emotions so confusing?

"Yes really." Kakuzu sighed. "I didn't say anything because I didn't see the need."

"So you don't hate my guts?" I ask, confused. Normally he was yelling at me about how annoying I was. Even though I was confused I was somewhat happy that I wasn't the only one who felt this emotion.

"Well, it depends what your like. Most of the time your annoying." I frowned a little bit at that, but then I guess he always tells me that so of course he thinks that. Just because we both felt the same didn't answer my question. What is this feeling?

"This couldn't be love, can it?" I said. I didn't mean to say it out loud. It just sort of came out. I can tell by the look on Kakuzu's face that he wasn't expecting it either.

"There is no way in hell." The stitched nin stated. "Brotherly love maybe, but not love."

"Yeah." I said, and then we both fell into silence. I believed his words, but then how come I was still blushing? Wait, when did I even start blushing? God dammit all! This is to fucking annoying, and confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like it? It's not my best work, but I tried my best. <strong>

**Also a review from you is appreciated. **


End file.
